


Lucifer Pines

by RainbowMoonstoner



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 18+, AU, AlternateUniverse, F/M, Lemon, LuciferAU, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMoonstoner/pseuds/RainbowMoonstoner
Summary: So here, Stan is pretty much Lucifer, professional fighter, dark magic user and deal maker. He also happens to be a wealthy night club owner, one that also lives up stairs from said establishment. He is also the local trouble maker that seems to mysteriously always stay out of the law's eyes with both his money, charms, and mysterious ways. A woman, (you) applied for a simple cleaner's job, where during the day her shift begins and ends, which is usually closed to the public until night fall.  After working there for exactly 2 weeks, hearing numerous rumors of a secret fighting ring that was near by, she finally comes face to bloody face with Stanley "Lucifer" Pines, right after he tried to sneak back into his quarters from a long night of thrilling ass kicking.





	Lucifer Pines

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ for sexual themes and Lucifer things.
> 
> Here is the deal. I had an idea, so please hear me out.
> 
> I love the show Lucifer, and the life style that he lives, and immediately thought of Stan. What if Stan's nick name in boxing was "Lucifer", like he never threw or lost a match? What if the nick name, wasn't just a nick name? Do you know about that theory where people believe Stan and Bill are the same entity, but split apart? Well, Bill acts like the Devil by offering up deals or agreements...

Notes: The night club is obviously called The Mystery Shack, and is a little old place, where we can get together...  
Stan will appear to be around 35 years old.  
So...  
With out further delay!  
\---  
The past few days at work had been the worst that I had ever seen for a post party mess. Every day, the rocking nightclub known as the Mystery Shack, seemed to become worse then the last, more garbage and disgusting vomit, or other nasty bodily fluids would appear. There would be marker or pen all over the bathroom walls, sometimes smears of lipstick would mark the mirrors. And the smell of those bathrooms... I would always pull up my big girl panties, soak a bandanna in peppermint oil, and clean those nasty shitters until they fucking sparkled.  
Today, I just laid there in bed, staring at the dim green light of the clock on my old VCR as I decided whether or not it was worth the 500$ a day clean. At first, it totally was worth it, being that I had started working just a week before the tourist season had begun. Now, with the second week coming to an end, I was becoming flustered, feeling like I was getting the short end of the stick some how.  
Like for instance, none of the tables were ever cleared of their glasses or sticky residue after last call. It was apparently my job to collect them all, and then load the dish washer in the morning. It was also, some how, my job to go wipe all the tables and chairs clean, along with all the walls and floors. I had to take out the trash and restock the bar, then after, I had to clean each, and every one of the three balconies the club had that I had direct access to from the main floor. I knew there was at least one more. My brain started to wander to my bills, and I decided to roll out of bed.  
After a nice brisk walk from my apartment, and a quick subway train ride, I was at the quiet doors of the Mystery Shack. I unlocked the door, and slid inside, careful to make sure it was secured behind me. I went about clearing all the dishes, and wiping away any mess that I happened to come across. An hour later, I was finished the lounge area.  
"Bathrooms next, I suppose..." I grumbled aloud, knowing I was alone for at least another hour before the bartender arrived to help.  
Rattle, rattle...  
Clank, clank...  
I heard the distinct sound of someone trying to get into the side door. Curious, I walked over toward it and peered out of the dirty pane of glass, to see a rather tall and dark figure. I assumed it was a man, judging by his build. What small light that did touch the man's face, clearly relieved a large smear of red. Alarmed that he could be in need of help, I unlocked the door and flung it open. No sooner did I open it, then the figure stumbled in. His balance was obviously off, and as such, he began to teeter over.  
"Easy there!" I shouted, moving forward to catch him by bracing myself as he toppled onto my shoulder. I grunted, feeling just how heavy this bulky man was as I got him into a booth next to the door. All I heard in response was a gentle string of cursing as he laid his grizzly mug on the table, his face in the direct light over head. He close his eyes as I took in his appearance for wounds. His right eyes was swollen shut, and had a gash above it. His lower lip also appeared to be swollen, but otherwise intact. He was covered in bruises to his neck, and his knuckles were in a terrible state.  
And the blood on his face and knuckles were purplish blue, but not the smears on his head or chest.  
Odd...  
Quickly, I grabbed a bunch of paper towel, some hot water, some bandages and a bottle of Scotch. I decided that I would set about cleaning his wounds, maybe start with the warm water first, so he could relax a little as he got used to a stranger touching his skin, before being burned by the disinfectant alcohol. When I got back to the table, he had not moved an inch, but now both of his eyes were open, and silently watching me. The second I had put the bottle to the table's surface, he sat up suddenly, and leaned back, chugging the strong stuff. He did not drop until only a quarter of the bottle remained. He huffed, and looked at me as he began to pour the remainder over his knuckles, then proceeded to rub the residual booze over his brow. I watched in stricken awe, as he began to bring the wet cloth to his torso, and lazily unbuttoned his jacket as he cleaned the dabbles of blood that splattered his chest. His bare, hairy as fuck chest.  
Apparently I was starring, as he cleared his throat to gain my attention, fore before he made that sound, my eyes were utterly focused on his Adam's apple. I smiled and blushed, but once I realized he was not really being productive, and merely trying to tease me, I quickly changed moods. I got a bit annoyed, and took the cloth away. It was a little more blunt and abrupt then I had intended to be, as the material made a slight cracking sound as it was whipped away so suddenly. Shocked, he gaped at me as I dipped the towel back into the water, and began cleaning the mess up properly. Impressed, he relaxed and sat back in utter silence, but his eyes remained open to inspect my careful work.  
Not once did he speak while I meticulously worked at his skin. Not until I had finished with the towel and water, did a low and throaty hum come from his wide chest. His eyes seemed unnatural for a moment as he adjusted his posture to better look at me. I gave him a firm look, and told him to stay there as I darted back over to the bar, and grabbed some bandages.  
"Ya wont be needin' dose, toots." He spoke gently as I placed the medical cloth on the table.  
"Nonsense, you have a massive gash on your..." I began as I unraveled the cloth, and brought it up to his head. I stilled as I saw his face was now perfectly intact, and the bruises were fading fast. He grinned as I dropped the rags and stared in awe as the color came back to his face. In a moment of confusion, I grabbed his hands and inspected his knuckles. They too were healing up at a rapid pace.  
"I told ya, doll face, I wont be needin' dose. But I'll tell ya what I do need... 'Nother bottle of Scotch, with some ice, please?" His voice was full of confidence as he casually fastened the three buttons on his coat. I narrowed my eyes with his request, and he took that as a hint to offer up some more information about himself.  
"Look, toots, name's Stan. Stan Pines. Owner of this here rockin' joint. So I am pretty sure no one's gonna care if I take my own booze." He said as he fished out his keys, and made to stand. He wobbled a bit, still rattled from whatever fight he was a part of earlier, and I jumped to steady him. He seemed rather relieved, even though his expression read otherwise. He motioned to the red door at the back, and we shuffled on over. He paused as he leaned against the wall, and spoke gently.  
"...How about ya just grab me an unopened bottle, ok?" I sighed at his request, remembering his name, and grabbed a bottle of yellow liquid before following him into the small room. Once inside, I found out it was a tiny elevator as he slipped his key into the slot, and activated the motor.  
A short moment later, the lift stopped, and the door opened to reveal a large entry way with another large red door. This door was different. It had a large L encrusted with white gemstones against a thick black leather band, and on either side of the massive letter, were two smaller ones. An S and a P, which I gathered stood for his first and last name. The L just baffled me.  
"What is the L stand for?" I asked, wondering why it was larger, and he laughed as he opened this one by simply pushing it with his foot.  
"It... Uh.. Is my boxer name. Lucifer." He said, his voice dripping with a smug and satisfied face, but there was a hint of mystery to his tone. Almost as if he was leaving out an important detail that I did not know enough to ask about, so I left it at that with a nod of understanding. He smiled and let go of me, suddenly moving more fluidly, almost as if his pains were completely gone. He smirked as he hung his messy jacket, revealing his bare torso that was now completely pristine. I stood in complete awe, and suddenly the door slammed shut behind me.  
"Sorry 'bout that. It's... Um... An automatic door. Yeah..." He muttered, not quite sounding too sure if his answer was good enough, but he acted like he did not care either way. He disappeared into another room, and I took the time to settle my racing heart as I took in the room's appearance. Everything was either black, silver, or red. Even the stone worked tiles were the same color scheme. I was actually really rather impressed with how modern, and high scale it appeared to be.  
"Ya like what ya see, toots?" His voice bellowed from the large and fully stocked bar. Why he asked for more, was definitely beyond me.  
"It certainly is more lavish then down stairs." I replied, noticing that he had changed into a fresh suit, and had combed his hair. He smiled in a crooked, and devious way as he poured Whiskey into a beer glass filled with ice. I gawked at the volume, but said nothing, choosing not to upset the man. I glanced at my watch, and realized I needed to go finish down stairs before anyone else showed up. With that thought in my mind, I turned back to the door, only to hear an odd, yet heavy clicking of a lock.  
"You know... I had no idea Robbie was sluffing off his duties, and hiring out a cleaner with out my knowledge..." Stan casually made a comment while he drank from his glass with out any hint of it being strong like it smelled. I panicked momentarily as he looked at me, and he shrugged his wide shoulders.  
"But don't worry, toots, I won't fire you. I was wondering why it was so damn clean all the time as of late." He chuckled, and the sound was of genuine happiness. He noticed my movement to leave, and his laughter got deeper.  
"How about you just forgo finishing up down there for today? Robbie can do the rest when he gets here. I would like to... get to know my new staff member." He purred as he motioned to the red leather bar stools in front of him. I shrugged and went on over, cautiously taking a seat. I do not know why, but I was becoming slightly aware of how sexual he was being.  
"Sure. Sounds fine to me. So long as I still get my 500$, we are all good." I stated rather matter-o-factually. His smile turned into a twisted grin as he gestured to the many intricately shaped, and probably expensive bottles.  
"Sounds like a deal, sweet heart. Care for a drink?" He asked me in an odd tone as I eyed the fresh glass that he had plucked from the shelf. I nodded, deciding that I really could use one right about now, and he began pouring some odd pink stuff into the wine goblet. His smirk never wavered as he handed it to me, and I drank from it almost immediately. The taste was a mixture of sweet and sour, almost like that of sour candies and fresh fruit. I had decided that it was some take on a raspberry flavored drink. Oddly enough, it did not taste anything at all like booze.  
"You are much too gorgeous to be a humble cleaning lady... Would you by any chance, care to change jobs here?" Stan said as he cracked his knuckles and gave me a suggestive sneer. My lips felt sickeningly sweet as I licked them of their residual concoction. I thought for a moment, of what he had said and considered his half revealed offer, when all of a sudden, everything felt suddenly disconnected. My heart fluttered a bit at nothing. Literally nothing, while I focused on a piece of pinkish red cloth in his breast pocket. I could hear some soft music caressing my ears as his form moved out of my line of sight. I think it was a voice in the back of my head, trying to warn me about something, using a cheesy and outdated song. I sighed as I felt a heavy set of hands warm my bare shoulders.  
"Hmm..? What sort of job did you have in mind?" My voice came out so soft and gentle, it was barely audible. Stan's expression however, clearly showed he had heard me. His smile never left his face as his hands increased their pressure on my neck. It was so soothing, and a small gasp escaped me. The feeling of his body hunching over me, made me swoon as his stubbly chin grazed my neck. I could feel his breath waft into my ear as he spoke.  
"Be my personal... Assistant." I heard my heart pounding as he dipped his thumbs into my shirt to rub a tad lower near my shoulder blades. I relaxed even more, leaning fully into his touch as he poked his tongue into my ear. I twitched, and made a muffled sound, attempting to stifle the noise, but he took it a step further as his hand suddenly vanished down my sides and back up under my shirt and straight to my breasts. He made it seem effortless as I melted into him, my legs becoming like pudding which forced him to support my failing weight.  
His tongue went a little lower, licking down the edge of my ear, which cause my eyes to roll back. Normally I would not be so easy to accept such advances, but something was different. Maybe it was how the man carried himself, maybe it was the fact he was damn attractive, and the simple fact that he was a professional fighter seemed so appealing to me. I shivered in his grip as his finger grazed my nipples. I sighed heavily as he pressed the hard nub between his rough finger tips. It felt so good, and so right. But just as easily as the moment began, it ended. My hand suddenly was in his, and he turned me about, causing me to feel dizzy.  
"So, my dear... I will make you this offer. A deal if you will." And he grinned with a glint in his eye, holding out his hand.

"You become my 'personal' assistant, and I will provide for you what ever you may need or want, be it material possessions, money, power, etc." As he finished speaking, the only thing I could even think of was along the lines of something entirely dirty.

"What if I just want you..?" I said, sounding off, and like I was inebriated on some sort of hallucinatory drug.

"Excuse me..?" He sounded taken back, confused even. Not once had he considered an unselfish request from me, and his face showed it. Thinking for a moment, which was incredibly hard considering how drunk I was feeling, I took a step forward, bringing a hand up to his chest. My heart was pounding in my chest, and a fire was definitely lit in my loins.

"I said, 'What if I just want you..?'" I repeated, and he straightened up, taking a small step backwards. His eyes were glowing mysteriously, in an unnatural way. I could see fire burning behind those eyes as he stared at me blankly. Before he could do much more, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, and was rewarded for my efforts immediately. His large arms came around my small frame and embraced me tightly. I could feel his body heat up, so much, I felt hot and burning with the need to disrobe.

"Well, doll face, I... I have never had anyone ask me that. Usually they demand money, or expensive shit. Many end up askin' for powers beyond mortal men, or the rights of royals... And here you are, dancing with the devil himself, yet you are somehow unable to be burned by my temptation magic..." He said, his voice sounding darker and scarier, almost like it was trying to cross over from another plain of existence. My hands moved up the lapels of his jacket, and to his muscled shoulders. My thumbs ran the length of his neck, gliding over his Adam's apple until I cupped his chizzled face in my hands. The same fiery glow was present as I smiled sweetly at him, and leaned in again, letting our lips touch ever so slightly.  
He growled at me, his grip becoming tight and needy as his palms came to grab firmly at my ass. His leg forced it's way between mine, and I was pushed down over some sort of table or counter as his large hand ran down a little further to grip my thigh, and to yank it up along side of his waist. My groin was now pressed up against his, and I could feel his throbbing want for me. He was becoming rather rough by now, and I was loving every damn second of it. My eyes were hazy, and my vision was not focusing the way it should have been. My breathing was getting heavy as his mouth found my neck.  
"Oh, fuck..." He gasped as I returned the favor, slipping my teeth just barely into his flesh, and drawing forth some blood. If I had been paying any attention at all and looked, I would have seen the same unnatural color from earlier. But alas, I had not, and simply absorbed any of his life's fluid that came forth. I felt even more disassociated from reality as I tasted him. He was making loud grunting noises as ground into me, biting and marking every inch of milky flesh that he could find. The room was now unbearably hot, and I made to remove my sweater, only to have him tear it from my body in a hurried manner. When I opened my eyes too look into his, I saw Hell in his eyes, and a desire I had never seen before on any man. 

"Are you absolutely sure you want nothing more from me..?" I suddenly asked, and he stalled, his body going still. Those glowing eyes seemed to shift and change to green as he took in what I had said. Again his eyes shifted back to that reddish-orange hue, and his hands moved down to my bottom again, this time some how cutting the fabric with his fingers. I shuddered, too far gone to reason why or how this was happening. All I knew was that I needed this man right now, and he clearly needed me for some steam blowing, in what ever sick and twisted fantasy he was trying to play out with me. It was sexy, and dark, and I liked it a lot, so I went along with it, not realizing how very serious the situation really was.  
"Nope..." Was all he could muster as he jammed his tongue down my throat far farther then any human should have been able to. At the very same time, his hand had found it's way into my wet and steaming cavern, his fingers already gliding around in expert circles. I mewled and shuddered, arching my spine as far as I could, while still remaining attached at the lips. At such an angle, his fingers were as deep as he could get, my juices spilling out all over his large appendage. The way he moved and tilted his hand, had me moaning loud and proud as my hands found their way into his curly locks.

"Ya make the best noises I have heard in years... Ya sound like an angel." He purred, truly meaning each and every word. Nothing but flattery was spewing from his lips as he continued to whisper into my ear. More noises spilled from me as his hand pulled out from inside, but they were of disappointment as the lack of touch left me wanting much more. Almost knowingly, I stayed quiet as he quickly undid his belt buckle. Before he could unzip himself, I had my hands down there, doing it for him. Quickly, I had his large cock in my hands and out of his confines, pumping gently away at it. His knees nearly gave way, and he pressed a hand onto the surface he had me against as he huffed and closed his eyes.  
"Enough, toots, I need ta claim ya now..." He hissed, voice filled with a hot and bothered desire as he roughly entered me. I cried out, not expecting him to feel so large, but he was, and it was glorious. I screamed his name, but unfortunately for the both of us, it was not the single syllable of Stan that passed through my redden lips, but the three syllable one, Lucifer. 

"Lucifer!" His eyes burst into flames, redder and more dangerous than before. His teeth seemed suddenly jagged and sharp, and almost down right terrorizing.

"Say it again." He demanded, his eyes digging into my soul, and I felt like every nerve was on fire and burning at his every caress.

"Lucifer..." I whimpered again, and he kissed my lips, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood. The pain was delicious, and I shook as his lips left a bloody smear down to my tender neck. Pain radiated through me as he tore through my flesh, the only solace was his steady thrusting, and constant working hands. I was not sure what came over me, but I too, found my mouth against this man's neck again, my teeth dangerously threatening to rip open his skin more then before. His deep throaty growl brought me to the brink as he whispered my name, and I came.

Annnnd that is when I bit him. I bit him fucking hard. Startled, his body went rigid as his balls tightened up to their max, and exploded. I felt every bit of his hot and sticky liquid coat every inch of me that it could, until it spilled out in waves of thick pearly droplets, like melting wax. For a long pause, we stayed locked together, our mouths firmly in place on either's neck, freely bleeding, freely being exchanged. 

My vision was now just a bunch of bright shooting stars in all sorts of colors, and my body was violently shaking from the most intense sexual encounter that I had ever had. It was like some sort of dark magic had possessed me, and had it's dirty little way with me. I let go of him, going completely limp, my head hitting the hard wood that we were laying on. My chest was heavily heaving as I struggled to breathe with his full weight on me, and the physical exhaustion of our activities. I could taste his blood on my lips, and it was very unnatural.

"Do you realize what we have just done..?" His voice was shaking, uneasy and nervous, like he could not believe what he had just done. I was confused, not really understanding his question, and I snorted before I replied to him with a deep hint of sarcasm dripping from my voice.  
"Gee, I think we just had mind blowing sex, or was I just day dreaming that last bit?" I snapped, and his eyes glowed amber again, more so in annoyance.  
"No, that was part of the initial plan. I mean you fucking bit me!" He snarled, bringing his face into my view. My own blood was smeared over his lips, the liquid changing from it's original crimson state, into the vary same shade as his. His palm came up to my neck suddenly, and wrapped around it, squeezing tightly. It was hard to breathe, and I gasped, feeling suddenly betrayed as his sneer turned darker and more sinister.

"I-I am so-sorry... I- I..." I struggled, my hands now clawing at his that confined me, and threatened to suffocate me. My skin crawled, becoming numb, and was now ice cold. Fear and panic sunk in fast as the world around me was starting to go from a sparkling white, to a dull black. 

"Do ya know what you have done, doll face?" He asked again, this time less loud, and less over baring. I shook with fear, and choked out a sob as he let go of my throat, and wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed, frozen in place as he squeezed me tenderly and apologized.

"I am so very sorry..." Confused yet again, I took a deep and long breath as he allowed me to calm down. Before looking me in the eye, his, now glowing a feint emerald green, showed a complete flop in emotion. There was now concern, and... Remorse? Regret? I remained silent as he began to babble, his words bubbling out like a over-boiling pot of water.

"You weren't supposed be this easy. This... Accepting and... You weren't supposed to bite me... You made me bite you back... I..." He sputtered incoherently, and tears began to well up in eyes, washing away any anger he had. Something inside him had suddenly broke, and I was honestly too scared to ask why. He seemed to pick up on this, and continued to talk.  
"This is not how it is supposed to happen... I offer a deal, you accept it, strings are attached, I win and you loose. But you... You fucking selflessly allowed me to relieve myself, the only selfish thing about it was requiring your own release... And... You... You fucking bit me... And I... I fucking bit you back..." He seemed to just repeat himself like a sad and broken record. The fear had washed away, and I brought my shaky hand to his cheek. When it touched his, he recoiled, almost as if I had hurt him, and not the other way around. I don't know what came over me at that moment, maybe I felt sorry for him, maybe I felt pity...  
But I leaned upwards, and captured his moving lips with mine. His voice went quiet as I hushed him, and he suddenly melted into my touch, his forehead resting against mine. 

"Th-thank you, doll face. But I must explain myself now..." He whispered, and slowly withdrew himself from my grasp. He stood, taking my hand and bringing me to stand with him. I had to lean against him, as both of my legs felt like melted rubber.

"Forgive, sweet heart, for I have sinned..." he began as I watched his clothing seemingly crawl back onto his body with out any aid from his hands in such an eerie and magical way. My clothes were doing the same, melting back onto my body as if we had never just participated in a brief session of heated intercourse.

"I accept your apology, why are you getting all religious on me..?" I asked, and his eyes switched back to color of rubies. His mouth never showed any emotion from this point on, neither frowning or smiling.

"Maybe because you just mated with the devil himself." He stated, crossing his legs while his body remained motionless and floating in place. His arms crossed as well, and he stared long and hard at me. 

"Excuse me? Is this some sort of sick and twisted bull shit role play here? Am I not aware of something?" I yelled at him, which only seemed to make him smile in delight as the room darkened and became almost other worldly. That was when I realized he was floating and not standing.

"I assure you, this is no fucking game, toots." He said flatly, extending his hand to me. I nervously stared at it, and against my better judgement, I took it. A flash of bright yellow light, and his grip tightened, pulling me right into his lap. His lips went to the spot where he had marked me earlier, and he took one of my hands, raising it above our heads as the other one started to wrap around my mid-section. I shuddered in his tight grip as he continued to speak hotly into my ear.

"I am literally the fucking devil, my dear. I am not playing any God damned games with you. What you have done, be it accidental or on purpose, was initiate the permanent mating process. My brain, obviously too far depraved of such activities for such a long while, simply auto replied to your actions, and mirrored exactly what you did to me." He purred, his voice now void of any malice or ill will towards me, instead being filled with tenderness, and raw sexual energy. My body was shaking again, and it was not entirely from his touch.

No.  
Something was different. Everything was still cold, but it did not seem to matter. All that was, was his skin on mine, and I felt suddenly tired instead of aroused.

"You unfortunately will suffer a terrible fate now, doll face. You will go through a horrible process of shedding your human body, and obtaining a newer, more demonic one to suit you better, for this... Coupled state we now find our selves in. I do not know how long it will take... Or how intensely painful it will be... I have never actually preformed this sort of thing before. I had never had any intention of finding a mate... Ever..." My world grew darker with each passing second, and word that blurred passed. I sighed heavily as he held me, and I took slow and shallow breaths. I could tell he was right. My body was dying, and at an alarming rate, but there was no pain.

\---

Holy fucking hell. Done for now. Maybe I will make more chapters, maybe I wont. Hint, it is 13 fucking pages long. 

Looking for a proof reader and or a RP partner for SMUT.

**Author's Note:**

> I must retarded. I am having a hard time with spacing right now.


End file.
